An electrical connector including a male connector and a female connector is generally provided with a locking means for preventing the both connectors connected to each other from being suddenly separated from each other. However, on the way to fitting the both connectors into each other, for example, in a half-fitted state, the contact terminals of the both connectors may become electrically connected to each other. In this case, since the connectors are connected without being locked by a latch means, the connection between the two connectors while being used may become suddenly disengaged. Therefore, there is known an electrical connector with a detecting means which detects the fitted state for preventing the connection in the half-fitted state.
For example, the electrical connector 20 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,819 includes, as shown in FIG. 13, a pair of first and second connectors 21, 24 fitted into each other. A latch pocket 21A is provided on one housing-wall surface of the first connector 21. A latch member 22 and a connector position assurance 23 (hereinafter, referred to as “CPA”) are attached in the pocket 21A.
The latch member 22 has a pair of latch arms facing each other with a space therebetween, and a spring arm provided between the latch arms. The latch arms are connected to each other with a folded crossbeam at one end and with a finger lever at the other end. Protruding from this connection part, the spring arm is formed by blanking and bending the plate spring. The CPA 23 has shorter and longer wings protruding forward with a predetermined space therebetween from the both sides of the main body and a distal securing member protruding longer than the wings from a central part of the main body. The latch member is provided at the tip of the distal securing member.
The detection of the fitted state using the CPA 23 is performed as follows. The latch member 22 is attached to the latch pocket 21A of the first connector 21 beforehand and the first connector is inserted into the second connector. Then, the CPA 23 is inserted into a space of the latch member attached to the latch pocket 21A. It will be detected that the first connector and the second connector are completely fitted into each other when the CPA is inserted into the deepest position. The two connectors are in a half-fitted state when the insertion of the CPA is stopped halfway.
Further, PCT WO 2004/109866 and PCT WO 2004/095642 disclose an electrical connector with the following feature. On the upper face of a connector housing, an elastic lock arm is provided integrally with the connector housing. On the outer surface of the lock arm, a lock protrusion is provided. On the lower surface of the lock arm, a latch protrusion is provided. A CPA is inserted into a space of the lock arm.
With respect to any one of the electrical connectors disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,819, PCT WO 2004/109866 and PCT WO 2004/095642, after the first and second connectors are fitted into each other, the CPA is attached to one connector to detect the fitted state of the two connectors. Accordingly, the actuation of the CPA is not linked with the fitting operation of the first and second connectors; the operation of detecting the fitted state is divided into the fitting operation of the connectors and the attaching operation of the CPA. Therefore, during the fitting step of the first and second connectors, the fitted state of the two connectors cannot be detected. When it has been found by attaching the CPA that the two connectors are in a half-fitted state, both the fitting operation of the two connectors and the attaching operation of the CPA are once again required, resulting in a cumbersome detecting operation.
The parts attached to a latch pocket of the electrical connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,819 include a latch member and a CPA. Since there are a large number of parts and the structure is complicated, the preparation of the parts is cumbersome and the attaching of the parts to the latch pocket is also cumbersome.
PCT WO 2004/109866 and PCT WO 2004/095642 describe an electrical connector with the following features. On the upper face of a connector housing, a flexible lock arm is provided integrally with the connector housing. On the outer surface of the lock arm, a lock protrusion is provided. On the lower surface of the lock arm, a latch protrusion is provided. A CPA is inserted into a space of the lock arm. Accordingly, the flexible lock arm for inserting the CPA needs to be provided on the upper face of the housing. Therefore, not only the form of the housing, but also the form of the mold for producing the connector becomes complicated, whereby the molding of the connector is cumbersome. Further, since the lock arm is provided integrally with the housing, the housing becomes larger, and consequently, the connector itself becomes larger. Moreover, since the CPA is inserted into the space of the lock arm, there is a problem in that the operation of the CPA becomes cumbersome not only while the first and second connectors are fitted into each other, but also when the two connectors are not fitted into each other, namely, are separated.